


Put your head on my shoulder

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just sappy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: MacCready was no good at dancing, but Sebastian never faulted him for it, and tended to be good enough for the both of them.





	

 

 

> _Put your head on my shoulder_

Candle light flickered over the dim room. The radio hummed a tune from a time long past, slow and heartfelt, perfect for late-night dancing. MacCready was no good at dancing, but Sebastian never faulted him for it, and tended to be good enough for the both of them.

"Betchu can't remember the first time we ever danced," Sebastian's voice was low and vaguely teasing, ghosting just over the arch of MacCready's ear. MacCready smirked, shutting his eyes.

"It's not really something I could forget. You barely gave me a choice in the matter. I'd never danced before, and I was all over the place." MacCready tilted his head to issue Sebastian a challenging eyebrow perk. "I bet _you_ don't remember what _song_ we danced to. Chopi-"

"Chopin, Nocturne in E flat major, actually." Sebastian cut in with an annoyingly cocky grin. "I'm a bastard, but I'm a _sappy_ bastard, Creads. Seriously, all that romantic shit gets permanently logged in the 'mushy romantic jargon' part of my brain for a rainy day."

> _Hold me in your arms, baby_

MacCready rested his cheek against Sebastian's, letting Sebastian lead them as the radio played a song from a different time. "And also so you can quiz me later, apparently."

"Psh, I knew you'd remember," Sebastian chuckled. "That wasn't the kind of night you just forget. Something changed after that. My fault, I think." His hand gently squeezed MacCready's, his other hand anchored on the other man's lower back.

>   _Squeeze me oh so tight_

"You talked about Nora that night." MacCready said softly. "You'd never talked about her before that. I was... kind of ridiculously happy that you trusted me enough to confide in me. I'd been worried about that, you know."

"Yeah?" The Sole Survivor sounded almost guilty. MacCready knew better.

"Yeah. Only for a little while. Until we had that dance." MacCready glanced down at their barely moving feet. "Speaking of which... Is this really considered dancing? We're barely moving."

As if for an answer Sebastian pulled MacCready closer still, nuzzling his face in the curve of the man's neck. "Slow dance," he murmured lazily, "aka the easy way to get someone's clothes off after a few songs."

>   _Show me that you love me too_

MacCready laughed through his nose. "Sebastian Hibberford, are you trying to seduce me? It's not like the dinner, candles and romantic music didn't already give that away."

"Hey, it's hard to pull romantic surprises on your partner in the wasteland, okay?" Sebastian kissed MacCready's neck, tracing the edges of his teeth over the spot, "Besides, it's _totally_ working, don't even lie." He bit him playfully.

MacCready sputtered a frantic laugh, shoving Sebastian in the chest. "You're a dickface!"

"I am a dickface who is _correct_ ," Sebastian pointed out proudly. He pecked MacCready's mouth, leading him gently back into a proper dance position. MacCready pressed their cheeks together. He allowed Sebastian to lead, letting his mind fall blank as he focused on the warmth of Sebastian's body against his own.

>   _Put your lips next to mine, dear_

"All joking aside, Seb… This is really nice. I can't even remember the last time we actually got to have a somewhat quiet night together. You really went out of your way."

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "You're worth the effort, Creads. Honestly, though, all I did was light a few candles and demand we dress in formal wear." He chuckled. "You might be giving me too much credit."

"No, I mean…" MacCready shook his head, shaking free the right words. "I meant that you didn't have to do it. You never have to do any of that for me… But you do. We've been together for two years now. But you still do this stuff, you still treat it like we just got together, like everything's new." Their already slow dance trickled to a tentative stop. MacCready flashed Sebastian an apologetic grimace, immediately followed by a self-deprecating sigh. "Wow, I am _really_ fucking up this 'thank you'. I swear I meant all of that as a compliment."

>   _Won't you kiss me once, baby_

Sebastian snickered, cradling MacCready's face in his hands. "I get it." He kissed him slowly, warm lips pressing against each other with increasing ferocity until Sebastian decidedly pulled away, resting their brows together. "I'm crazy about you, Creads. You mean everything to me. If I could, I'd do a hell of a lot more than light a few candles and flip on the radio for you." Sebastian kissed him between his brows. "I love you. So, so much."

MacCready hated how easily Sebastian could disarm him. Maybe it was because the vault dweller was rarely serious about anything that these moments continued to still his usually sharp tongue. Whatever the reason, MacCready's throat was too tight to respond right away, but his mouth was suffering the opposite effect. He slung his arms around Sebastian's neck, crushing their lips together in an earnest kiss. Sebastian wound his arms around MacCready's lower back and locked them there, pressing their pelvises together, kissing him back with adamant fervor.

>   _Just a kiss goodnight, maybe_

They pulled apart after some time, breathing hot against each other's mouths, eyes half lidded and hazy with arousal. Sebastian slid his hands up MacCready's back, a grin tugging at the edge of his flushed mouth. "See? Your clothes are ready to _fly_ the fuck off, I told you."

MacCready was too turned on to deny how right Sebastian was. "Amazing deduction, Silver Shroud. Now take these damn clothes off so I can-"

"One more song, first," Sebastian cut in, grabbing up one of MacCready's hands and pulling him close. "One more."

"Seriously?" MacCready laughed, leaning his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder, trying to tame the uncomfortable growing arousal in his fancy clean slacks. "After that, how can you even _think_ of anything but sex? You, of all people..."

"Sappy bastard, remember?" Sebastian pressed a kiss to MacCready's temple. "I want to really remember this. This night, this music, this… you. Just one more song. And then for the rest of the night, I'm all yours."

>   _You and I will fall in love_

MacCready shut his eyes and smiled. He followed Sebastian's lead, his chest aching with the overwhelming realization that he had something worth fighting for, worth living for. That he was loved by someone - truly loved - in this fucked up upside down world.

"Seb, you already are."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is with these two and dancing, but apparently I like to make them do that. 
> 
> The 'first time' they're referring to is chapter 4 of my other Sole/MacCready fic, [The Good Times are Killing Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5325164/chapters/12295349).
> 
> Art (c) me. Original: [[x]](http://musapan.deviantart.com/art/Put-your-head-on-my-shoulder-Fallout-4-639255768)


End file.
